libération
by dexash
Summary: inspirée de captive soul publiée par Rieval sur fanfic fr . net Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Idée pas tout à fait originale (voir « captive soul » de Rieval sur que cela vous plaira_

_Disclaimer : rien à moi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Oh nom de Dieu !_

Il est là, en bas, enchaîné…Mon ami, mon frère…Et oui, c'est curieux. Nous n'avons rien en commun, mis à part peut-être le fait d'avoir tous deux servis dans l'armée de notre pays. Pourtant le jour où ce grand gaillard est entré dans notre vie, j'aurais jamais juré qu'il y serait bien intégré à peine quelques mois plus tard.

Mélyna, la jeune autochtone, est quelques rangs devant nous. Comme toutes les acheteuses.

Acheteuses, c'est un bien grand mot. C'est une coutume ici, de répartir les prisonniers entre les femmes du peuple.

OoOFlash BackOoO

« Où est Ronon ? » me lance Radek avant même que je ne l'ai détaché.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur avant de jeter un œil à la ronde. Pas de traces du rasta. Vaguement inquiet, je fais le tour, allant voir Carson qui examine déjà les blessés.

Ils ont été attaqués. L'équipe scientifique que nous avions laissée ici, pour examiner ce laboratoire ancien avait été attaquée. Nous les avions heureusement tous retrouvé vivants, en plus ou moins bon état, ligotés et bâillonnés, à quelque distance du labo.

La question de Radek m'ayant mis la puce à l'oreille, je fis rapidement le tour du laboratoire, puis tentatis – sans succès – de joindre Ronon par radio.

Revenant auprès de Radek, en train de se faire soigner par Carson, je vis qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur moi.

« Alors ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Ils l'ont emmenés… »

« Qui ? Où ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont simplement dit qu'il ferait une bonne marchandise pour le prochain marché. »

OoOFin Flash BackOoO

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvions sur une planète jusque là inconnue, où les femmes étaient les reines, et où les prisonniers étaient répartis entre elles, pour les servir, quelle que puisse être leurs demandes. Ces dames avaient pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur leurs esclaves.

La première exploration que nous avions faite s'était terminée par une rencontre avec Mélyna. Après explications, elle nous avait proposé de récupérer Ronon. Contrairement à la plupart des femmes de son peuple, elle traitait bien ses « esclaves », au lieu de les exploiter.

Renseignement pris, Un homme ressemblant à Ronon faisiat partie des lots du prochain marché.

Un plan avait donc été rapidement élaboré.

Mélyna et une de ses amies en qui elle avait toute confiance, allaient se « disputer » Ronon . Il était habituel, que Mélyna récupère les hommes les plus beaux et les plus forts. Le fait qu'elle veuille Ronon passerait donc inaperçu. La seule condition avait été une rencontre avec Elizabeth, qui avait aussitôt accepté.

Sur un geste de Mélyna, un de ses « esclaves » descendit les marches de l'arène, pour aller se placer devant l'homme libidineux qui faisait les annonces.

OoOFlash BackOoO

« Vous pouvez être présents, les spectateurs sont nombreux. Mais vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous en mêler. Seule Teyla en aurait éventuellement la possibilité. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lors de ses marchés, les hommes n'ont pas leur mot à dire. »

J'étais révulsé par ces pratiques, mais ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris, en la voyant parler à Teyla.

En réalité, Mélyna et ses amies tachaient de sauver le plus de prisonniers possibles, depuis qu'elles étaient en age de participer à ces assemblées. Ayant des contacts sur d'autres mondes, elles soignaient les hommes puis leur proposaient d'aller sur d'autres planètes. Seuls certains étaient resté, tant par reconnaissance, que par réel attachement à ces très jeunes femmes qui leur avaient sauvé la vie

OoOFin Flash BackOoO

La main de Teyla, crispée sur mon épaule, me ramena à la réalité.

OoOoO

L'esclave de Mélyna, et celui de son amie se retournèrent, signe que la cause était entendue. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent, et parlèrent quelques instants à l'annonceur.

J'avais du faire un terrible effort de volonté pour ne pas descendre ces malades.

J'entendis Mélyna s'emporter : « je ne veux pas qu'il soit maltraité d'ici demain. Il est déjà en assez mauvais état. »

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent ensemble, puis sortirent. Nous les suivîmes à quelques mètres, puis nous retrouvèrent.

« Il y a trop de monde autour de la porte. Nous allons prendre soin de votre ami, et lorsque la drogue aura cessé d'agir, nous vous appellerons pour que vous veniez le chercher. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu. »

« Nous aurions pu appliquer le plan si Ronon avait été présenté dans les derniers, comme le sont en général les hommes les mieux bâtis. Mais la drogue n'a pas du agir sur lui, si bien qu'ils l'ont battu pour le mater. D'où sa présentation si tôt. »

Teyla s'approcha.

« John ? Elle a raison. Et puis, il sera entre de bonnes mains. »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle avait ce regard caractéristique, celui qui disait « je lui fais confiance ». Elle ne se trompait que très rarement pour ce qui était de juger les gens. Je décidai donc de lui faire confiance, et nous nous préparions à repartir sur Atlantis,quand Mélyna eut une idée.

« Votre médecin, il est comment ? »

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, mais Teyla se chargea de lui décrire succinctement Carson.

« Keylan ! Fonce chercher une tenue. Teyla, vous pouvez l'accompagner pour choisir la bonne taille ? »

Teyla s'exécuta sans un mot, ayant probablement compris.

Je réclamai pour ma part des explications.

« Vous allez partir normalement. Quant à moi, je vais envoyer le frère de Keyla, dire à l'annonceur que je veux que Ronon me soit livré ce soir, étant donné son mauvais état physique. Keylan et votre médecin reviendront tous deux avec des tenues semblables. On les prendra ainsi pour deux esclaves. Il pourra donc examiner votre ami, et déterminer si'l y a réellement lieu d'établir un plan d'urgence. »

Je restai baba devant cette idée simple certes, mais très judicieuse. Teyla revint, accompagnée de Keylan, et nous partîmes tous les trois.


	2. Chapter 2

_Qui a réclamé une suite ?  
ptite dédi a Bayas ;D_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Drogué. Ils m'ont drogués. Peu à peu la mémoire me revient. Séparé des scientifiques, j'ai été assommé. Ils m'ont administré double dose quand ils ont vu que leur saloperie ne m'assommait pas totalement_

_J'ai la vision brouillée, la tête en feu...Je suis enchaîné, à genoux. J'ai renoncé à tenter de me libérer car plus j'essayais plus ils me battaient… ce qui risque de m'affaiblir trop pour que je puisse envisager une fuite ultérieure._

Je sens à peine la poigne brusque qui m'attrape par les cheveux pour me faire relever la tête.

Deux jeunes femmes sont devant moi. Curieusement l'une d'entre elles semble en colère.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il soit maltraité » fulmine-t-elle. « Amenez le moi demain. »

Elle s'approche de moi. Son regard est franc, direct. Elle écarte mes cheveux pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mon esprit embrumé doit lutter pour ne pas s'abandonner à cette simili-caresse.

« Courage » me souffle-t-elle avant de partir. Ai-je rêvé ? Relevant un peu plus la tête, je laisse mes yeux se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Et là… je les vois. Non, je crois les voir. Car la seconde d'après ils ont disparu. J'ai cru discerner deux visages connus dans cette foule inamicale et curieuse. John, mon frère d'armes, et Teyla, mon amie, presque ma sœur…Auraient-ils réellement réussis à me retrouver ? Après tout, ils avaient su me ramener de Sateda…pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Un espoir fou renaît soudain, qui m'aide à tenir un peu plus le coup sous les coups que ne manque pas de m'infliger le garde. Quand enfin, il me laisse tomber dans la cellule où nous sommes parqués, je ne bouge plus, la respiration m'est difficile. Je sais, après avoir entendu Beckett parler de ces douleurs, que je dois avoir plusieurs côtes de cassées. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de m'enfuir. Jamais je ne deviendrai leur esclave.

Les autres me regardent, mi-inquiets, mi compatissants. Quelques minutes plus tard, le geôlier revient et me traîne hors de la cellule.

« Ta maîtresse te veut dès ce soir. Tiens toi tranquille » hurle-t-il après un énième coup de fouet.

La brume de la drogue s'est maintenant dissipée, tant grâce au temps qui s'est écoulée qu'à la douleur des coups, et je peux désormais observer de façon plus approfondie mon environnement. Deux gardes m'attrapent par les bras et me traînent dehors, où ils me jettent au pied de deux autres hommes, que je suppose être d'autres gardes.

Je reste là, sans bouger, décidé à ne pas leur faciliter la tache. Ils devront eux aussi me traîner.

Curieusement, leur poigne n'est pas brutale. Ils m'aident plus à me relever, qu'ils ne me soulèvent de force.

« Un peu de courage » me souffle l'un d'entre eux. « Ton calvaire est presque terminé. »

Je pourrais probablement marcher seul, mais je m'appuies sur eux de tout mon poids, pour les fatiguer le plus possible. Peut-être espérai-je m'enfuir à ce moment-là, et je ne sais ce qui m'a retenu.

Nous arrivons à un petit groupe de maison et de tentes, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. Ils entrent, me portant toujours à moitié, dans l'une d'entre elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure sont là. Les deux hommes m'aident à m'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil, puis ressortent, après un sourire et un remerciement de la plus grande des deux femmes. Après observation, je m'aperçois qu'elles sont probablement très jeunes, à peine plus de vingt ans.

_Quel mal y a-t-il à se reposer avant de fuir ?_

« N'essaie pas t'enfuir seul, Ronon. Tu serais pris bien avant de passer la porte même si u es un grand guerrier. Cette drogue affaiblit énormément ton corps, et tu vas souffrir pendant les nuits à venir. »

_Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?_

« Tes amis viendront te chercher quand tu seras rétabli. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, reposes toi. »

Je ne comprends qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me dit. Elles s'en vont toutes les deux, et les deux hommes de tout à l'heure reviennent, m'amenant de quoi manger à ma faim – de loup - et à boire.

Ils restent un moment, puis me laissent seul.

Quand je termine enfin mon repas, j'ai l'esprit un peu plus clair.

Ils reparaissent. L'un fait disparaître les reliefs et l'autre revient accompagné des jeunes femmes de tout à l'heure.

« Ca va un peu mieux ? » s'enquit l'une d'entre elle.

« Je suis censé être votre esclave, non ? Alors en quoi ma santé vous intéresse-t-elle ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris. Mais il est vrai que cette drogue embrume singulièrement les esprits…Tes amis étaient là cet après midi. Nous avons établi un plan afin de te renvoyer sur Atlantis au plus tôt. Le médecin d'Atlantis va venir dans la soirée. »

La seconde jeune femme se leva et s'en alla silencieusement.

« Je m'appelle Myléna. Et voici Héléna, une de mes plus proches amies » ajouta-t-elle quand la seconde jeune femme revenait, chargée qu'un récipient fumant et de linges.

A elle deux elles entreprirent de m'aider à me débarrasser de la poussière et du sang séché qui me couvrait.

Je me rendis compte que le petit tas de vêtements qu'Héléna avait rapporté m'appartenait. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand je fus enfin propre et mes plaies nettoyées. Héléna disparut, emportant eau et linges souillés.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit que me montra Myléna, et m'apprêtais à enfiler, plutôt douloureusement, ma chemise.

« Attends. » m'interrompit-elle.

Elle attrapa dans une malle plusieurs pots d'onguents

« Les plaies superficielles cicatriseront plus vite avec ça. Quand aux plus profondes, cela les tiendra propre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton médecin. Pour tes côtes, il te faut éviter de bouger. Demain nous te mettrons un bandage serré. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence comme elle commençait à badigeonner mes plaies d'onguent, d'une main légère qui trahissait l'habitude. Quand elle appuyait parfois pour mieux faire pénétrer la pommade, je ne sentais qu'une petite douleur. Celle de mes côtes avait quasi disparu aussi.

« Pourquoi je ne sens plus rien ? »

« La nourriture. Pour tous les nouveaux nous y incluons des plantes anti-douleurs. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est rare qu'ils soient aussi amochés que toi. » fit-elle doucement. Elle me contourna pour venir s'installer devant moi. Je la vis grimacer en observant les plaies de mon torse, et la trace que j'avais encore du Wraith qui avait tenté de se nourrir de moi.

« Ca a duré longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je relevais brusquement la tête.

« Ta cavale… »

« Sept ans. »

Elle soupira.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça. »

Je haussai les épaules.

Elle me tartina consciencieusement de pommade, avant de m'aider à renfiler ma chemise et à trouver la position allongée la plus confortable pour moi, sans brusquer mes côtes.

Je sentais déjà le sommeil m'envahir. Je compris soudain qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'anti-douleur dans la nourriture.

« Ronon, ne luttes pas contre le sommeil. Personne ne t'attaquera ici. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Pour que tu récupères plus facilement. »

« Non…je veux dire…aider les prisonniers… »

« Pace que je n'aimes pas les méthodes d'ici. Je ne peux malheureusement sauver tout le monde, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Laisse-toi aller au sommeil. Je te réveillerai quand ton médecin arrivera. »

A travers mes paupières à demi baissées, je la vis s'installer sur le fauteuil où on m'avait assis à mon arrivée, face à la porte. Plus ou moins méfiant encore, je finis par sombrer, savourant le repos qui m'était offert.

**_A suivre ...?_**

Alors mon POV Ronon il est comment?


	3. Chapter 3

Carson, un peu inquiet, passa la porte entre le garde de Melyna et Teyla. Ils se hâtèrent tous trois vers la maison de Melyna.

Le village était bizarrement construit. Il s'agissait d'un mélangé de tentes et de maisons, d'un architecture proche de l'architecture terrienne, mais un peu ancienne. Repensant à ce que lui avait epliqué Teyla, Carson songea que les tentes étaient probablement pour les esclaves , tandis que leurs « maitresses » devaient dormir au chaud.

Avant de leur indiquer la pièce où se trouvait Melyna, l'homme demanda si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose.

Sur la dénégation de Carson, il les conduisit à une porte entrouverte, et s'éclipsa silencieusement.

Carson poussa timidement la porte, encouragé par Teyla. Installée sur un fauteuil, une toute jeune femme lisait, jetant de temps en temps un œil à l'homme qui dormait sur la banquette près d'elle. La lueur des bougies se reflétait sur son visage et conférait à la scène une douceur inouïe. Attendrie, Teyla ne prononçait pas un mot. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que posant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin, elle se poussa franchement dans la pièce.

Les apercevant, Mélyna se leva. Elle souhaita la bienvenue à Carson, et lui proposa un siège. Il refusa, préférant ausculter Ronon : le devoir avant tout.

Elle lui indiqua la banquette, où le satédien dormait.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? »

« Il n'est pas inconscient, il dort. »

« Vous avez réussi à calmer les douleurs ? » demanda doucement Carson, étonné.

« Oui, avec des plantes… Mas j'ai lui donner une dose assez forte, au vu des douleurs qu'il avait. »

A cet instant, l'homme qui les avait accompagné entra, et déposa un petit plateau devant Melyna.

Elle entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait donné en utilisant les plantes de son plateau, puis en fit des sachets pour que le médecin puisse les emporter sur Atlantis.

« Nous verrons plus tard si nous pouvons vous donner des plantes. »

Carson regarda la position de Ronon, et assura à la jeune femme qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude » répliqua Melyna avec un sourire amer.

Le plus doucement qu'il put, Carson ausculta Ronon, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Mai ce fut un échec, le Runner ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il terminait son examen.

« Bonjour toubib… »

« Bonjour Ronon ! »

« Salut ! » lança Teyla.

Le Runner sourit, malgré sa douleur.

« J'avais pas rêvé, vous étiez là… »

Teyla acquiesça en silence.

Carson termina, puis fit quelques recommandations à Ronon.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous transporter discrètement » termina-t-il. « Vous allez devoir rester ici quelques temps. »

« Ok. » fit il avec un regard vers Melyna.

Ils le laissèrent se reposer, et allèrent s'installer autour de la table. Carson laissa quelques médicaments à Melyna, indiquant avec précision les doses à ne pas dépasser.

Il avait scanné Ronon, aussi était-il rassuré quant aux côtes du satédien.

« Essayez juste de l'empêcher de bouger…pendant un jour ou deux. »

« Ok » fit Melyna. « Vous voulez vous restaurer ? »

« A vrai dire… » fti carson, un peu gêné, « je rentrais juste de mission quand on m'a appelé ici… »

Melyna sourit, puis se leva, les laissant seul.

« Quel gachis ! » soupira tristement Carson. « Cette jeune femme possède un talent médical certain…Elle me serait bien utile sur Atlantis… »

« Carson, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander d'abandonner son peule…»

« Non, mais je vous avoue que cela me tente… »

« Voilà »

Melyna se joint à nouveau à eux, et un jeune homme arriva quelques instants plus tard, chargé d'un plateau plein de victuailles.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a ni somnifères, ni plantes… » sourit Melyna.

Carson hésita quelques instants, puis attrapa une sorte de sandwich. Ils se restaurèrent ensemble, tout en devisant doucement.

Les deux jeune femmes comparèrent leurs modes de vie, Carson, fasciné les écoutait.

Si solides et si fragiles à la fois, il émanait d'elles deux un tourbillon d'émotions, encore amplifié par le jeu d'ombres des bougies.

Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient bien plus qu'elles ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Outre leurs caractéristiques physiques, dues pour toutes deux aux entraînements rigoureux commencés à l'adolescence

Il secoua la tête.

« Teyla ? Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer ? »

Teyla consulta sa montre et grimaça.

« Aïe ! On a deux heures de retard… »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent rapidement.

Après leur départ, Melyna attendit le retour de son « garde » pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Elle observa Ronon quelques instants, avant d'attraper une couverture, et de s'installer confortablement pour la nuit. Etant donné la gravité et l'étendue des blessures du Satédien, elle préférait rester elle-même.

Songeant à ce qui avait pu amener les deux Pégasiens à rejoindre les Terriens, elle s'endormit rapidement.


End file.
